School Bus
by MaidenofIron157
Summary: Did you ever wonder HOW Freddy and Pinhead met each other?
1. On the Bus

*My mother has such wonderful ideas...*

It was a Wednesday- specifically the Wednesday eighth grade began. A terribly shy fourteen year old boy waited nervously at the bus stop, his books held closely to his chest, his navy book bag slung over his shoulder. The hood of his black, silver dragon emblemed sweatshirt was pulled low over his face shadowing his deep violet eyes, which were hidden behind circular rimmed glasses. The knees of his stonewashed jeans were sewn together with patches, low top pine green converses tied clumsily. His skin was pale, unnaturally so, and nearly an ice blue color.

His name was Elliot Spencer, though used to be teased by the kids at his old school as "Pinhead". And not because he was considered stupid; he was actually extremely intelligent.

The school bus rolled around the corner, just having Elliot grow worried. As the bus halted and the doors opened loud, cursing jeers were heard from inside, and he cringed in disgust.

He stepped onto the bus, seeing the massive amount of chaos revolting inside. The doors closed and the driver set off again, Elliot sitting down in the closest empty seat, which was conveniently placed in front of the doors.

In the seat next to him was another fourteen year old boy, his skin horribly burnt, though it didn't seem to bother him much. He was dressed in a long sleeve maroon under armor beneath a dark emerald t- shirt with frayed edges, a design of coal black paint splatter on one side that the boy seemed to have done himself, tan camouflage cargo pants, black hiking boots with mud caked on the bottoms, sienna fingerless gloves on each hand, and a backwards black baseball cap with a cloud gray skull on it. Red and orange braces were securely glued to his teeth, which were slightly sharper than they should've been.

He was unsuccessfully trying to fix the Rubik's Cube in his hands, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his army jade backpack placed at his feet.

Being quiet and timid as usual Elliot asked, "What are you doing?" He didn't at all sound rude, as he didn't want to, but curious, and he was lucky to have the boy hear over the raucousness of the bus.

Without looking up the boy answered in a normal, friendly, yet somewhat hoarse voice, "Tryin' to solve this thing."

"Can I try?" Elliot questioned softly, having the boy look up. He saw the other's crystalline green eyes, and he handed Elliot the Cube.

"Good luck," he said as Elliot looked over it every which way, then rapidly began twisting its sides. The boy's eyes widened and his mouth slightly went agape in surprise, and mere moments later Elliot had solved the puzzle with a shy look of pride and satisfaction.

The boy snatched the Cube out of his hands, staring at it in amazement. He looked up to Elliot, head cocked to the side in curiosity. "How'd you DO that?"

Elliot shrugged, for he hadn't a clue. He found it fun, though. The boy cast the Cube a glance before grinning and holding out a hand, saying, "Name's Freddy."

Elliot looked at the hand in question, then shook it, the other firmly holding his books. "Elliot."

"Pleasure to meet'cha, Elliot," Freddy admitted.

Elliot smiled for what felt like an eternity. "Pleasure to be met."

"So, you new here?" Freddy asked, having Elliot nod. "Don't fall for those retarded stories anyone back there tells you." Freddy looked really serious on this subject as he thumbed those in the back.

"What stories?" Elliot was clearly confused. He hadn't heard any stories going around- then again he had barely been out of the house for the past month since he'd moved.

Unfortunately, one of the football jocks near the back of the vehicle heard those two words, and decided to speak up. Before Freddy could answer he had come barreling up the isle to their seats, smirking a devious smirk and saying, "You ain't heard yet?"

Freddy scowled dangerously, and Elliot could tell he loathed this teen with a burning passion as hot as the sun. "Wha'da you want, Connor?"

So that was the jock's name, Elliot thought. He could tell a fight was going to erupt any second now between these two, and he'd be in the middle. Lovely.

Connor's smirk grew wider as the laughter and rioting of the back of the bus abruptedly came to a stop, creating an eerie silence that followed. "You know what, Krueger. Teachin' this new kid not to succumb to you bastard ways."

Freddy sent him a vicious death glare, and behind his glasses in the shadows Elliot's eyes narrowed in anger. Why was this guy picking on Freddy? There wasn't anything WRONG with him- well, other than the fact that he had third degree burns all over his body, but still; bastard ways? What was with that?

From the back someone called, "That misfit's nothing but the son of a hundred maniacs!" Everyone burst into a fit of laughter, and Elliot saw vaguely what looked like a deep red blush overcome Freddy's cheeks, and he decided to try to help- as much help as he could be, anyway, once they found out what a freak he was.

"Leave us alone." Elliot's tone was dark and chilling, monotone, and everyone seemed to hear it. They shut right up, and Elliot continued. "You're all nothing but evil cretins." This was demanding, vile, angry at them, and had a hint of authoritizing power hidden in it.

Connor glared and grabbed a fistful of Elliot's sweatshirt, lifting him into the air and accidentally having his hood slip off to reveal-

"Ahh!" everyone on the bus screamed, save the driver, Elliot himself, and Freddy, who was slightly stunned, but ever so slightly. A grid was carved into Elliot's head, a nail hammered into each intersection of it. It looked hideous, yet at the same time interesting. Connor dropped Elliot on the floor of the bus, slowly backing away in revoltation. Elliot readjusted his glasses and pulled his hood back up, wobbly getting to his feet.

Connor grinned devilishly, and began chanting, "Pinhead! Pinhead!" The others soon joined in, and soon all the student (excluding Freddy, of course) were chanting. Elliot's shoulders slumped.

Just like last year, he thought miserably to himself, hiding his hands in his hoodie's pockets. Freddy glared at the kids, getting up and setting a hand on Elliot's shoulder, saying, "Don't worry; we'll teach 'em a thing or two."

Elliot smiled weakly. At least I've got one friend, he thought. That's good.

A blonde girl chewing gum giggled loudly. "Ha, lookit! Krueger's gotta boyfriend!" The bus exploded in laughter, just having Freddy clench his fists in furiousity.

Elliot glared a long, hard glare, and the girl felt his eyes on him, immediately quieting. Elliot smirked, thinking, 'This year MIGHT not be as bad as I expected...'

~END

*Aww! They were sticking up for each other and were actually NICE! (crash) And now, they die. BOYS! (whip out rusty pipe and stalk them) Reviews please! 


	2. Class has Begun

*It was GUNNA just be a one-shot, but I was bored, so there.*

"Connor Jern?" Ms. Hawthorn announced during roll call. The students were in homeroom, and coincidently Connor was in the same classes as Freddy and Elliot, who also had the same classes. How ironic.

"Here," the jock said, raising his arm and having it drop back down onto the wooden desk. His girlfriend, the blonde girl with gum from the bus who's name was Lesley, was seated next to him with a too-bright-to-be-normal grin on her face. Connor had been talking to her before homeroom at her locker about a prank to pull, and she had just found it so amusing she couldn't keep her excitement contained.

"Martha Keen?"

"Here."

"Frederick Krueger?"

"Here."

"'Course the little teacher's pet's 'ere," Terrence commented with a smirk, tossing a crumpled piece of paper at Freddy's head. He was on the football team like Connor, and found amusement it watching Freddy's pain. It was like their job or something, to cause him grief. The paper hit it square on, but of course didn't hurt him, and fell to the floor beside his desk. Freddy's cast a glare at it, clenching his teeth in obvious dislike. After the fact nearly half of the class laughed, but soon quieted due to Ms. Hawthorn's intense stare at them all.

She continued. "Emily Ozzmond?"

"Yeah."

"Jordin Ryder?"

"Yup."

"Elliot Spencer?"

"Present."

"Carla Spracket?"

"Here."

"Harley Wilson?"

"Here."

"Good," Ms. Hawthorn said, and set down the clipboard on her desk. She stood before the class with a small smile, pacing back and forth. "Hello class, I am Ms. Wilma Hawthorn, though you may call me Wilma."

Jordin raised her hand, and Wilma called on her. "What'cha teach?"

"Ah," Wilma said with a broad grin. "I teach Pre-Algebra for you eighth graders. I'm not good with any other subject in the slightest, I'll let you know that."

The bell rang, and Wilma said as the students stood, "If you're NOT back in this room by 8:45, the doors to the room WILL be locked and you WILL have detention with me after school to make up your work."

"But Ms. Hawthorn- I mean, Wilma," Vicky, Terrence's girlfriend, spoke up. "Some of us have a cycle that's at the other side of the school!"

Wilma shrugged carelessly. "You'll have to make up you're work SOMEHOW, Victoria."

Vicky growled a little in an undertone as Terrence threw his arm over her shoulders leading her out the room after the others that had already left. "Its Vicky."

Terrence began whispering in her ear about the plan Lesley and Connor had told him, which brought a toothy grin to Vicky's face; pranks were her specialty, and she always got the job done perfectly every time- no matter who the prank-ie. Or prank-IES, for this matter.

"Mornin' class," the school's art teacher said as all of his students took their seats. "My name's Mr. Ryaxx and I'll be your art teacher for this semester."

Ruby raised her hand, and he addressed her. "When're we gonna draw?"

Jordin, who was sitting next to the redhead, nodded rapidly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! When we gonna draw, huh? I wanna draw!"

"She's hyper, isn't she?" Elliot asked Freddy in a low tone, unfortunately having Jordin hear as well as Freddy.

"I had Sprite today, dude!" she exclaimed happily.

"You had SPRITE this early in the morning?" Elliot questioned her incredulously, brow quirked beneath his hood.

"Oh you have NO idea, man," Freddy mumbled to him. "Jordin's the craziest kid in the grade, if not the whole damn school."

"Alright, seeing as you're ready to go I'll get some paper and you need to draw the FIRST thing that pops into your heads, 'kay?" Mr. Ryaxx announced to catch the students' attention, succeeding. After he had passed out all the paper everyone was talking and laughing and drawing and coloring and all-in-all carrying on- excluding Freddy and Elliot. They were so engrossed on their drawings they barely took in what anyone was saying around them. They didn't talk nor take their eyes off their papers.

The bell rang once again 40 minutes later at 8:40, and Mr. Ryaxx took back all the illustrations to look over and grade. Well, not exactly GRADE, mostly look over.

Back in the Pre-Algebra classroom three students weren't in their chairs- Vicky, Terrence, and Audrey Ryans. They had all been down at the gym, at the other end of the school. Wilma paid no mind, and closed the door with the lock clicking shut. She moved back up to the front of the room as the students took their seats, writing on the chalkboard at the front of the room. MATHEMATICS, it read.

What a year this'll be, Elliot thought sullenly, beginning to doodle on the first clean page of his notebook. Freddy, who was next to him, was staring off into space with his head resting in his palm.

That's when something small and hard was pegged at Elliot's head, having him narrow his eyes and grit his teeth, trying to control his temper and keep it hidden deep within his body. When his emotions cut loose THINGS would happen, like a window would crack or wood would implode. He didn't know how, but he didn't like it, and tried desperately to keep it inside his psyche, which he normally succeeded in doing.

Another thing was thrown at his head, having his pencil stop and poise above the notebook's page, fists clenching. Not now, not now, PLEASE not now... he begged his conscience.

Yet ANOTHER object was thrown at his hood, and finally he snapped; every pencil in the room busted. Just fractured in half. For some obscene reason, though, his and Freddy's were untouched. Strange.

Wilma looked back to the class, seeing them staring dumbfoundedly at their pencils in dismay. Kristian stood, pointing an angry finger at Elliot and saying boldly, "The new kid broke our pencils!" Murmurs of agreement sounded about the classroom, followed by, "He has pins stuck in his head, Wilma! He's a dirty freak like Krueger!" by Lesley.

Elliot took in a deep breath to calm his nerves as Wilma cast disbelieving glances throughout the class to those who were agreeing. "That is NO way to treat a new student," she hissed in an icy tone. "NO way. Lesley, Kristian, detention tomorrow for an hour."

"What?" Lesley nearly shrieked, Kristian equally stunned.

"You heard me," Wilma snapped. "Apologize or its two days. Now."

"But-" they began to argue.

"NOW," Wilma ordered, arms crossing.

Rolling their eyes they said simultaneously and without sincereness, "We're sorry."

Elliot didn't say anything and began sketching again, wishing that outburst hadn't happened. Not ONLY did he incidentally cause them to get detention, but now he was almost positively certain they were going to get back at him.

Next to him Freddy frowned, knowing an almighty war would end up starting outside as soon as they left for their next class. This ain't good, he thought. Oh Hell, this ain't good at all.

*Ta- da! Don't you just love this hideous piece of crap? I don't. It sucks. Wheeeeeeeee, I'm screwed. REVIEWS!* 


	3. Hell in the Hall

*I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!*

Pre- Algebra seemed to be interminable, writing notes and raising hands and answering problems pretty much no one understood considering they had forgotten over the break. Multiplication and roman numerals and exponents. It was just a bit too much for the new eighth graders to handle. The good news? They actually didn't have homework.

Finally the bell to end first block rang loud and clear, and all the students in Ms. Wilma Hawthorn's class mentally sighed in relief. They gathered up their books and supplies, hurriedly rushing out the room into the crowded hallway swimming with kids. Elliot walked with Freddy to their next class; Language Arts with Mrs. Conch.

And then behind them someone roughly tapped Elliot's shoulder with two fingers, catching his attention. Looking over his shoulder his book were knocked from his hands, clattering to the floor as Connor and Kristian pinned Elliot to one of the many lockers lining the wall. Most of the attention was on the fight beginning to arise.

"Elliot!" Freddy exclaimed, dropping his books and trying to pull them off his friend. Connor glared at him, rearing back his arm and punching Freddy dead center in his gut. He lurched forward, toppling to the ground and coughing, gasping for his loss of breath.

Jordin's eyes widened, then soon narrowed in righteous fury as she shoved past her giggling and snickering peers. She stormed right up to the boys still holding Elliot, who looked scared half to death, and grabbed tight hold of Kristian's shirt's collar. She easily pulled him off Elliot with a yelp of surprise escaping his mouth, and she lifted him a foot in the air before brutally throwing him to the tiled floor.

Connor stared at her in confusion, anger, and amazement, still having Elliot pinned against the lockers by his neck. Ruby, Jordin's best friend, was helping Freddy off the floor. He looked dazed, and close to fainting.

Jordin set a firm, black- high top- conversed foot on Kristian's back, keeping him in place as she hissed in a chillingly displeased tone, "Let him go."

Connor's eyes narrowed, and a twisted smirk reached his face as he tightened his grip on Elliot's throat, merely making him choke and start trying to kick his way free of his captivity. "Why should I? You honestly don't LIKE these freaks, do you, girlie?"

"I'd consider them my friends if they considered me theirs," Jordin admitted with no shame. "So let Elliot go or I'll rip your sorry throat out."

"I think you've been watchin' WAY too many horror movies, chickita," Connor told her.

"Maybe." Jordin shrugged, eyes flickering distantly to Ruby and Freddy. Ruby was sneaking up behind Connor where he couldn't see her, and Freddy was waiting. Everyone was too petrified to do anything about it. "But that don't mean nuthin', does it, Sport-boy?"

Connor growled in anger at her comment while the crowd watching, "Ohh!" ed, amused. Ruby had to bite her knuckles to keep from laughing, a foot behind him. Then-

"Connor, man, behind you!" Terrence. Connor whipped his head around to see Ruby, only to be met with a hard punch to the face, courtesy of the redhead. He staggered, his grip on Elliot loosening until he was able to wiggle himself free, falling to his knees and gasping for breath as though a fish out of water. Freddy crouched down next to him, patting his back and looking on in worry.

Mr. Maguire* slammed open the door of his room, marching outside into the hallway where the fight took place and saying loud enough for all the students to hear, "WHAT is going on?"

All the students looked to him, many scared out of their wits; Mr. Maguire is fun at most times, but when it comes to noise he's unbelievably strict. That's what they get for having a fight out in front of his room.

Lesley strutted right on up to him and said with as much relish as possible, "Pin-boy, Burn-freak, Crazy-girl, and Pinky started a fight for no reason and beat up poor Connor and Kristian!" Their were many murmurs of agreement amongst the group, and Mr. Maguire quirked a brow, looking behind Lesley to those accused. They merely shook their heads. Not vigorously, as though desperately wanting to prove their innocence. Just... shook their heads.

Mr. Maguire looked back to Lesley, then said, "In the room." She smiled smugly and swaggered on in, Mr. Maguire looking back to the crowd. "Jordin, you too." She faintly nodded, and took her foot off Kristian's back, who then groaned in pain, walking inside. "Ruby, go to the hand looks awful. You too, Connor." They nodded, Connor wobbly getting to his feet and slowly following the sprinting Ruby to the nurse's office.

"The rest of you," he continued. "Get off to your classes." They nodded and did as instructed, Freddy helping Elliot to his feet. He looked down to the floor, seeing their papers and pencils scattered about everywhere. He sighed.

"Man I hate school," he grumbled, kneeling down and beginning to pick up all his things. Elliot joined him. Soon afterwards they heard screaming coming from Mr. Maguire's room;

"You fucking liar! That's not what happened in the least, and you know it!" Jordin was obviously pissed.

"Oh, and you're just oh so fucking perfect Miss I'm In Love With A Freak!" Lesley retorted hotly.

A tribal hunting yell sounded, and bangs and crashes soon followed. Elliot winced, asking, "Did Jordin just pounce on her?"

He nodded, saying, "Dude, I told you she's nuts. I swear, she's like a voodooist or sumthin'."

Mr. Maguire popped his head out of his classroom, saying, "Can you boys come in here for a quick minute?" They looked to each other and shrugged, picking up their jumbled pile of books and notebooks and walking inside as he opened the door wider. Inside Lesley was sitting on the side nearest to the door, holding her fresh new black eye in anger. Jordin was on the far side, a smug smile plastered on her lips.

"Can you PLEASE tell me what ACTUALLY happened?" Mr. Maguire asked the two. "They've been bickering non- stop, screaming their lungs off." Lesley scoffed, and Jordin threw a pink eraser at her, succeeding in targeting the side of her face. She crossed her arms as Lesley growled, glaring.

"Well... we were going to Language Arts when Connor came up behind us and pinned me to the wall," Elliot explained, Freddy nodding.

"I tried to help," the burned boy added. "But he knocked the wind outta me. Then Jordin came outta nowhere, got Kristian to let Elliot go. Ruby was helpin' me."

"Then she had to hurt Connor in order to get him to let me go," Elliot chipped in. "I could barely breathe."

Mr. Maguire nodded, and gave Lesley a look. Her expression was of feign shock. She scoffed again. "No! You're just trying to get my wonderful little Connor bear in trouble, you sorry-"

"Enough, Lesley," Mr. Maguire interrupted. She looked as though she were going to continue, but Mr. Maguire shot her a "Be quiet" look and she shut right up. She "humph!" ed and crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest, put evident on her lips.

Mr. Maguire looked to the boys with a sincere smile. "Thank you, boys. You may go." And go they did, straight to Language Arts, where Mrs. Conch was waiting for them at the door. Upon seeing them she said sweetly with a soft smile, "Where on earth have you two been? I was wondering if I would have to start the year without some of my students!"

"Erm... we uh... got, lost?" Freddy stated questionably, Elliot just nodding in agreement.

Mrs. Conch chuckled. "No biggie. C'mon; we're having a free day in class."

"Free day meaning?" Elliot asked, brow cocked.

Mrs. Conch counted off with her fingers. "Well, there's board games, the computers, plenty of books. You can chat with your friends, draw and color..."

*PS- My science teacher's name is MRS. Maguire. Heh. My Pre- Al teacher's WAY awesomer than WILMA, and My LA teacher is like, the complete opposite of Mrs. Conch. She's SO. STRICT. AUGH. Any ways, yay. If you hadn't noticed, Jordin is my OC, and I hate Lesley a lot. Like, more than a lot. Review! Da da da DA!* 


	4. The Junk Dunk

*Man, I'm bored. The solution? Write countless chapters of a story that was only really one page long in real life. How fun.*

Lunch rolled around relatively quick for the eighth graders, but that didn't mean it was a good thing. Not only did everyone have to deal with each other in the rather small cafeteria, the school food was so nasty, it looked as though it would get up and slither away off your plate. Ew.

Elliot, Freddy, and Ruby were sitting at the single round table in the room at the far corner away from everyone. It was where Freddy always sat, considering he was outcasted by everyone all the time. Jordin soon came with her lunch and sat down next to Ruby, asking her, "How's your hand?"

"Fine," she answered cheerily, a happy smile on her features.

"What's with the grin?" Elliot questioned, just having her smile deviously.

"Oh, nuthin'," she said with gallon upon gallon of fake innocence pouring from her words.

"Lies!" Jordin exclaimed, poking her arm with undermined determination.

"Its just that when I punched jockey over there-" She thumbed the football team's acclaimed table in the dead center of the cafeteria. Connor was sitting there with his back to them, swarmed by girls and being bear hugged by Lesley, who looked both full of herself and concerned at the same time. An ice pack was set on her tray. "-the nurse said I used so much momentum I 'accidentally' broke his nose."

"Oh no way," Freddy said with a smirk.

"Way, dude," Ruby confirmed. "He's wearin' all these bandages and shit, It looks so funny! His nose looks ginormus!"

"Aw, sweet, my friend!" Jordin said, high-fiving her. Ruby blew on her knuckles and rubbed them on her shirt.

"D'you know when he's going to get them off?" Elliot asked.

"Eh..." Ruby shrugged. "Not really. I think I heard the nurse say to his parents over the phone its gunna be like, eight weeks or sumthin'. I dunno."

"This is like perfect!" Jordin said. "He won't be able to play with the football team!"

"Either you REALLY hate football or you REALLY hate Connor," Freddy surmised, probing his slop with his plastic fork.

Jordin shrugged. "I just despise that slut Lesley." She scoffed, crossing her arms as she lounged back in her chair. "She's evil, I'm telling you!"

"Um... no offense, Jor," Ruby spoke up. "But you say that about everyone."

Jordin merely nodded. "I know, but this time I'm serious!"

"You're never serious about ANYTHING," Ruby told her.

"Exactly!" Jordin exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air for extravagance. That's when said blonde walked up behind her followed closely by her so- called "friends" (Freddy called them slaves). Lesley had a deep scowl on her face, and was holding an ice pack to her bruised eye.

Poking her shoulder hard Jordin looked to the side, catching sight of her arch nemesis and frowning disgustedly. "Bitch," Ruby tried to disguise in a cough, just succeeding in having Freddy grin as he stared at his plate and Elliot nearly choke on his drink, sniggering in the shadows.

"Hello JORDIN." Lesley seemed to trip on her name a little. God knows what on earth she actually wanted to call her.

"Lesley," Jordin stated flatly, staring blankly at the wall behind Freddy and Elliot.

"I was just wondering..." Lesley trailed off, hand setting on her hip as she glared at the back of her enemy's head. "When is SHE-" She cast a look Ruby's way, making her scowl. "-going to apologize to my dear Connor bear?"

"What?" Jordin sounded close to hysterics as she jumped to her feet, chair skidding back some. The dusty haired girl took two handfuls of Lesley's hot pink tank top's collar, getting an inch from her overly make upped face. "You sorry whore," she hissed with as much venom as a cobra. "You honestly believe Ruby would apologize for hurting that sorry jock? He deserved everything that came to him!"

"Get your FILTHY freak hands off me, you nasty ass slut!" Lesley shrieked, wrenching feebly against Jordin's strength. No use.

"Nasty ass slut? Look who's talking, Miss Moron!" Jordin retorted, tightening her grip. Ruby began cheering, throwing harsh insults Lesley's way. Freddy and Elliot exchanged glances, knowing how life threatening it was to get pulled into a cat fight; one girl makes it out alive, the other... not so much. They'd be lucky to keep all of their bones in tact, clothes un-ripped, makeup non-smeared.

Just ever-so-fucking DANDY.

Soon enough before the real fight began once again, the end-of-lunch bell rang, signaling third block. It was history for Freddy and Elliot, with Mr. Barns*. Like with Wilma, it was pretty much just a bunch of scrambled notes that meant absolutely nothing to the fourteen year olds. Mr. Barns voice droned on and on, and Elliot was pretty sure he saw more than a few students asleep.

Mr. Barns didn't seem to notice, and continued talking in that low, humdrum tone, back to the students as he rapidly chalked down all he was saying in scrawling yet readable cursive.

In the back of the room Terrence passed a folded note to his buddy Andrew, who took it. Opening the paper and reading it over quickly he had to bite his finger to keep from snorting in hilariousity.

He took his pen, writing out a reply and handing it back. Terrence bit his lip and grinned, nodding and mouthing back to him, "perfect".

And finally, after what seemed like hours, the end-of-the-school-day bell sounded, and this time they all DID sigh in relief. Mr. Barns looked slightly put out, but told them to go on home anyway.

Incidentally, Terrence left the note lying on his desk in plain view, and Mr. Barns noticed it quickly. Picking it up and reading it over his face went deathly pale.

The walkie talkie clipped to his belt buzzed and vibrated, and Mr. Barns struggled to undo it, When he finally did he turned on the speaker. A husky voice came from the other end, asking, "Have you seen my bucket? Someone took it."

Mr. Barns cursed in an undertone. "Leon, get to the front of the school NOW."

"But... my bucket-" the janitor began sadly.

"So help me Leon, I know for a FACT your bucket's there."

"Really?" Leon sounded hopeful. He treasured that bucket.

Mr. Barns nodded to himself, saying impatiently, "YES, Leon. Now GO!" With that he hung up.

Looking back down to the note he grimaced; "You ready for the Junk Dunk on Burn-boy and Pinnie out font today?" , "Yeah, I got it all set up."

He mentally prayed Leon would get there on time.

Freddy, Elliot, Jordin, and Ruby were walking down the main corridor of the school towards the main doors to go to their houses. Ruby was complaining about Mr. Maguire, who seemed to be on her case because of the whole "breaking Connor's nose" thing.

"D'you know how BORING History is?" Freddy asked. "God, I could barely stay awake half the period!"

"I was drawing the whole time," Elliot admitted with a shrug, walking out into the two o'clock sunshine.

Jordin halted abruptedly, holding out her arms and having her three friends bump into them. Her ears perked; giggling. Nearby giggling, and then hushed whispers followed by the somewhat muffled sound of a metal bucket.

She snapped her head upwards, sighting Lesley and Vicky holding an old, blue-paint-chipped, rusting bucket filled to the brim with any scraps and "stew" the kitchens had- blended to a green, puke colored liquid substance with chinks of rotten fruit and mystery meat- over the four of them.

Jordin forcefully pushed the three of them back into the school just as the creation of goop and guck poured out the bucket, splashing onto Jordin.

Ruby screamed in disgust, Freddy and Elliot grimacing in repulsion, The stench emanating from it was so revolting Jordin felt as though she'd vomit, and above her Lesley and Vicky were roaring with laughter like lunatics.

A low, animalistic growl erupted from Jordin's throat, and she threw her head up to glare the stink eye (no pun intended) their way.

And that's when Leon decided to show up. He took one whiff of Jordin's smell and backed up next to Ruby, squeezing his nose shut with two fingers. "Aw man, that reeks!"

"You have no idea," Jordin grumbled sullenly, turning her body to the four though still staring intently at the pranksters. She pointed to the girls, and Leon stepped back outside, looking up.

He gasped. "My bucket!" Lesley and Vicky stopped laughing, and Leon looked so mad his ears were steaming.

*I got Mr. Barns from Professor Binns of Harry Potter. He's the History of Magic teacher, and his voice puts kids to sleep. Not that I'm trying to credit Professor Binns as MY creation or anything- he rightfully belongs to J. K. Rowling. I just sorta... copied him. That's allowed, right?* 


	5. I Have An Idea

*Yay, I actually got around to writing the fifth chapter!*

"You two get down from there NOW!" the janitor shouted, Jordin looking down to her soaked clothing in disgust.

"Oh, God, this is NASTY!" she said shrilly, waving her hands to be rid of the slop as though it were acid. Ruby rushed forward, cautiously patting her back and putting an arm around her shoulders while leading her back into the school.

She threw her head over her shoulder. "You guys go on home; I gotta take her to the nurse."

Freddy and Elliot nodded, walking outside. Some of the substance that hadn't spilled on Jordin had splattered on the concrete stairs. It smelled wretched. Elliot could've sworn he saw stick cloud forming above it.

Lesley and Vicky (against their will) climbed down the ladder they had set up, hopping down next to Leon. He took firm hold of each of their wrists, pulling them back inside after Jordin and Ruby to the principal's office.

Freddy let out a breath, trekking along down the sidewalk with Elliot. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously. Then he took a moment to reconsider. "Well, other then the fact we were nearly sludged with lunch leftovers."

Freddy cracked a grin. "If you can call it lunch," he chuckled. "But... I can't help thinkin' Connor set that up for US."

"Possibility," Elliot agreed with curt nod. "Very strong possibility. I don't doubt it."

"I know." Freddy looked at is boots, tightly hugging his book bag to his chest. "That's what I'm afraid of. When he finds out it didn't work AND that his girlfriend got busted, he'll kick both our asses into next semester!"

Elliot set a hand on his shoulder, halting them both. "Calm down. I have an idea-"

"Is it a good idea?" Freddy interrupted, caution in his tone.

Elliot gave him a stern look. "Are you honestly asking that question?"

"Yeah, I'm honestly asking that question. Is it, a good idea?" Freddy repeated.

"Why?"

"Well, if its not, it could either backfire, kill us, or place us in emergency care."

A pause. "You know, you're lucky you made complete sense saying that."

Freddy grinned. "I know.

"Yes, its a good idea."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Absolutely one hundred percent."

"Fucking positive?"

"Yes, Freddy."

"I want'chu to say it is."

"I don't want to."

"Why not? 'Cause its a bad idea?"

"Because I don't curse," Elliot admitted.

"You don't curse?" Freddy asked.

"YES," Elliot repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Why?" the burned boy questioned.

Another pause. "Why're we even talking about this?"

Freddy shrugged. "I dunno, but its time wasting. And on my part time wasting is good."

"I'm not asking why," Elliot told him, eyes rolling as he continued down the sidewalk, Freddy in tow.

"Good," he breathed, staring down the street to the stop-signed corner. Redish-orange leaves had already gathered in small piles underneath the near barren trees, billowing off somewhere every time the wind blew.

"What was that?" Elliot said, stopping momentarily to let Freddy catch up, not quite hearing what he had said.

He just shook his head, saying, "Its nuthin'."

Of course, Elliot didn't believe him, but he was not the persistent type, and left it alone. He changed the topic back to his idea. "If you ask permission you can come over my house tonight. I could tell you there."

"Why not tell me now and get it over with?" Freddy complained.

"Because I like to hold suspense over people's heads," Elliot answered sarcastically. "You never know who could be eavesdropping out here. One of Connor's so-called 'friends' or Connor himself."

"True..." Freddy admitted.

Elliot cocked his head to the side. "How come you ask so many questions?"

Freddy grinned again, shooting back, "How come YOU have so many answers?"

Elliot blanked. "... touch '."

"Mmhmm," Freddy said with slight pride.

"Are you always like this?" Elliot said.

"Wha'da you mean?" Freddy said, brow raised.

"I mean, are you always so..." Elliot struggled to find the right word. "Pigheaded?"

"Huh?"

"... you haven't the slightest hint what 'pigheaded' means, do you?"

Freddy shook his head. "Nah. Language Arts ain't what I do. I'm more of a science, chemistry, blow-things-up kinda guy."

"I figured." Elliot sighed. "Stubborn. Why are you so stubborn?"

"What are you talkin' about? I ain't stubborn!" Freddy protested with narrowed eyes.

"I'm NOT. I'm NOT stubborn," Elliot corrected. "And yes; you are. For the most part, anyway."

"And why would you say that?" Freddy demanded, arms crossing, book bag now slung over shoulder much like Elliot's.

The pinned boy snapped his fingers. "See, you just did it again?"

"Did what?"

"Be stubborn."

"How?"

"You're doing it AGAIN."

"How am I being stubborn?- or pigheaded, as you say."

"By asking one too many questions," Elliot told him.

Freddy scoffed. "Yeah, okay. Maybe I'm just curious."

"Oh yeah," Elliot said with sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Just curious."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"No, not at all."

"Way to be blunt, El."

"Thank you."

"Sarcasm, dude."

"And now you're being stupid."

"Not cool."

"Deal with it."

"No," Freddy stated.

"Fine," Elliot said carelessly.

"Good."

"Perfect."

"Wonderful."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

"Nuh- uh!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Lies!"

Elliot shouted in frustration. "Okay, just... go home, alright? Ask your parents if you can come over later. I live on Redwood Street, 1506. PLEASE don't bring your attitude with you."

Freddy smirked a metal- mouthed smirk. "No promises." His smirk gradually fell. "But I don't think I'll be able to come tonight."

Deciding not to ask considering that'd be 'intruding into others' personal lives' as his mother put it Elliot said, "Tomorrow?"

Freddy shrugged, looking to his boots. "I dunno. My... dad-" It sounded as though he regurgitated the word 'dad' and swallowed it again. "-is ah.." He couldn't finish the rest of his sentence, and stared hard at the ground.

"You're free on Saturdays, right?" Elliot questioned, and Freddy nodded. "Come over then. We would have the whole day to plan it out."

"Is that a good thing?" Freddy asked.

Elliot smiled. "It a great thing."

~The Next Day~

"What's your favorite color?" Elliot said abruptedly in the bus, sitting up front next to Freddy as before.

He gave him a slightly surprised look. Elliot caught it. "What?" he asked, confused as to why Freddy was shocked.

The burned boy shrugged it off. "Sorry. Its just... no one's ever bothered to ask me that. Or anything else about me, for that matter."

"Why not?" Elliot's head tilted to the side, and he instinctively pulled the hood of his navy blue sweatshirt down over his eyes, shadowing all of his face.

"Ah, I'm not a very interesting person," Freddy told him. "Um... blue."

"What kind of blue? Indigo, turquoise, the sky-"

"Are you always askin' for details?"

Elliot nodded. "I like knowing as much about people as possible.

Freddy began thinking. "Teal, I guess." He looked to Elliot. "You?"

The fourteen year old pulled his hood to the top rims of his spectacles, pointing to his eyes. "Deep violet." As quick as he'd done it he swept his hood down low again, frightened anyone other then the boy sitting next to him would see his suppose 'facial deformity'.

Freddy noticed this immediately, but mistook that Elliot felt sick to his stomach considering he'd let out a long breath, sinking into the seat as Freddy was, trying to disappear in the material.

"You okay?" he asked with concern, an eyebrow quirked as he looked over Elliot's figure for signs of struggle to breathe or skin paler then usual. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary other than his slightly strange behavior; he was usually calm, unnaturally so for a teenager such as himself under stress and such.

Elliot glanced to the side at him, catching the intense look of worry on his charred features that he was unsuccessfully trying to hide due to the fact any of Connor's cronies could see it and call him a pussy. Elliot knew Freddy hated being made fun of, and he himself hated it, too.

The pinned boy sighed heavily, looking to his converse. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Y- yeah, I'm sure."

Freddy was about to retort, obviously disbelieving, when the vehicle lurched to a stop in front of the school. Children were swimming amongst the building, lingering outside the door and meandering on the grass under the shadows of the near leafless trees.

He stood, snatching his bag from the floor. "C'mon, we better hurry 'fore we get nailed. Again."

"Freddy, you have GOT to use better grammar," Elliot told him, getting to his feet, his own book bag thrown over his shoulder.

"'Grammar' ain't my forte," Freddy admitted, following Elliot out into the isle, past the driver, down the stairs, onto the concrete sidewalk with the golden brown leaves crackling under their feet.

"ISN'T. ISN'T my forte," Elliot corrected. "And just to be honest, I'm rather surprised you know what the word 'forte' means."

"Hey!" Freddy exclaimed, eyes glaring lightly. Elliot merely chuckled with a soft smile.

"Well, well, if it ain't tweedle dumb and tweedle idiot*."

*Last line taken from episode six of Total Drama Island, courtesy of Duncan. Damn my now idea filled brain- ("Got that the fuck right!") -shut it, Joanne! ("Make me!") ("Here they go again...") ("Oh shut your trap, Jodie! You're just upset you can never get in on the arguments!") -sighs- That's my brain, alright. Four voices. Joanne's my imagination, Jordin (Ryder)'s my DarkSide, Jodie's my GoodSide, and Juliana's my Conscience. Its very hard to concentrate wit them yelling and arguing in your head all the time. REVIEW.* 


	6. Telekinisis

*And I finally got around to writing again.*

The two of them whipped around, just succeeding in then being hoisted up into the air by their necks. Connor was keeping Freddy up while Terrence had a hold on Elliot. Both looked severely pissed.

"Shit!" Freddy yelled, grasping at his throat and kicking around in a try of escape. The commotion had stirred interest to spread through the onslaught of students like wildfire, and everyone's eyes were on the fight beginning to arise.

"You sorry fucks!" Connor bellowed. "Its all your Goddamned fault!"

Freddy coughed, and Connor tightened his grip, having him wince. Elliot's vocal cords produced a low growl to escape him, and the most loathsome scowl he could muster formed on his face. In the shadows where no one could see his once plum colored irises brightened to a shade of redish-maroon, almost like blood.

Terrence was hurled away from him, slamming back-first into the metal of the bus that had not yet left. He fell to the asphalt, out cold. Elliot landed on his feet with a thump, snapping his head to the side with a murderous glare Connor's way.

"Let him go," he commanded, his voice deep and raspy. It sounded demonic, inhuman.

Connor scoffed, and unimpressed smirk playing his lips. "Or what, freak-a-zoid? You gunna go cry to your GIRLFRIEND?"

For emphasis that he didn't care he gripped Freddy's neck tighter. He went limp with closed eyes, head lolling on his shoulder, unconscious.

Elliot's eyes darkened to a penetrating black, and he clenched his teeth and fists. The jock rose about ten feet off the ground (Freddy dropping to the ground in the process, lying in a heap) and was forcibly pegged at the ground.

Elliot stepped forward, and he was once again lifted multiple feet in the air. The routine was repeated until Jordin and Ruby finally came, and Connor's face was so mangled, bloody, and distorted you wouldn't even know it was him. Now to accompany his broken nose he'd have a broken face.

"Elliot? Elliot, can you hear me?" Ruby. She was shaking him, trying to bring him back to reality. Her voice sounded distant to him, whispered, elongated. It was as if it took a lifetime for his brain to process what he was hearing.

When he did a huge tidal wave of senses blocked his vision and control of his body, making him feel sick. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was himself collapsing and too-green grass with dirt and pebbles.

Then nothing.

~Later~

"... what do you MEAN 'they caused a disturbance'? There are bruises on both of their necks! Someone was choking them, and from what I heard it was the two boys found by the bus!"

That was the first thing Elliot heard. His eyes, now back to their original violet, shot open, and he sat upright so fast he thought his spine would bust in two, gasping for breath.

"Elliot!" Squinting his eyes he tried to make sense of where exactly he was, two pairs of arms wrapping around his now sweat-shirtless torso, enveloping him in a hug.

Everything was so blurry. Where were his glasses? Shakily he rubbed his eyes, groaning in pain from the ache in his limbs screaming for him to stop moving.

He crashed back down on the cushiony mattress of the bed he was in, eyelids feeling heavy. Everything he looked at was hard to see, and really bright.

"... glasses?..." he asked in a hoarse voice, and he saw a blackish shape reposition. Soon the spectacles were placed before his eyes, granting him sight.

The 'blackish shape' was really Jordin dressed in her ever so gothic clothes. Ruby was on his other side, looking thoroughly concerned.

Jordin looked up to Ruby, saying, "I better look after Freddy." A grunt came from behind her to his right.

"F- Freddy?" Elliot whispered. Oh no, what did I do to him? he thought exasperatedly. Whenever his 'powers' worked up he wouldn't remember any of what happened. Talk about wrongful amnesia.

Ruby pat his arm with a reassuring smile, Jordin moving off to the person (or fourteen year old) on Elliot's right. "It's okay, El." Freddy's fine."

"Wh- what happened?" he muttered, gripping the sheets of the bed he was in until his knuckles turned white. "Where am I? Where are WE?"

"The hospital, dear," the voice he had heard earlier said sweetly. It was a woman with jet black hair reaching her elbows put up in a bun with a clip. He skin was pale, but not so pale it was white or blue, and she had Elliot's eyes. She was wearing gray, professional clothes.

Elliot smiled in relief. "Hi, mom."

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" she asked, snapping her phone shut and walking up to the side of his bed Jordin had been standing, smiling.

"Like a million bucks," he answered sarcastically. His smile fell. "Where's Freddy?"

"Over here," a satisfied voice came from behind his mother, Ariel. She looked over her shoulder and moved out the way, causing Elliot to grin, much as Freddy was.

"When will you ever learn?" he asked, Ruby unsuccessfully sustaining her giggles.

"Never," Freddy admitted, waving the small piece of paper as though a flag. It had a blonde nurse's number on it.

"Freddy, you're only fourteen!" Jordin scolded, but snickered, either way.

"Yeah, but that don't- er, doesn't mean I can't have a LITTLE fun. I mean, come on! I'm in the frickin' hospital! Cut a guy some slack, why don't you!" he said, arms falling back to his sides. He scoffed, then rubbed his neck, wincing.

"Dammit, this hurts," he hissed, Jordin picking up the ice pack on the bedside table. She gently placed it on his neck, having him take a sharp intake of breath, groping at her hand with narrowed eyes.

"Gah, that's cold!" he said, unsuccessfully trying to pull the pack off. "And it hurts!"

"Freddy, YER the one that complained about your neck," Jordin said sternly, keeping it in place. "If you don't have the ice on, the bruises won't heal properly- like that cut on your arm."

Elliot looked down to the heavily bandaged area of Freddy's left arm, shoulder to elbow. It looked a little soaked with red blood from the inside out.

Freddy scoffed again, cringing. "It. HURTS. More than the stupid scratch."

"It could've been infected, you idiot," Ruby snapped.

"But it wasn't," Freddy shot back. When ruby couldn't think of a response, Freddy stuck out his tongue in a childish way, silently saying he'd won.

"Did... I, do that?" Elliot asked in a quiet voice, shame thick in it. He believed it was his fault Freddy was in distress, AND why they BOTH were in the hospital.

Freddy looked to him with slightly stunned eyes. "Of course not!"

"It was the two sporties, Connor and Terrence," Jordin scowled, blue eyes narrowing. "The sorry bastards."

"They wrung you guys in the air like puppets!" Ruby exclaimed. "I nearly got rid a them myself!" She looked to Elliot, who appeared to be thinking the whole conversation over. He still had no memory of the event whatsoever. All he remembered was talking with Freddy out in front of the bus, then being grabbed forcefully by the neck by someone he hadn't caught sight of and lifted off his feet. The rest was black, and it made him feel dizzy, almost like he'd just gotten off a merry- go- round going over on hundred miles per hour. He groaned, rubbing his temples tiredly and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to think.

"But... then, El started hurting them. Without even laying a FINGER on them," Jordin added. "It was mad freaky."

"He used telekinesis," Ariel explained. Those three words confused the whole room, and Elliot knew he was in trouble.

*By trouble, I didn't mean 'punishment', I meant someone's probably gunna find out and he's gunna be under testing in Area 51 or summa' that weird stuff. Though aliens are cool. That or he's goin' to the loony bin for psychos. NEITHER, 'cause I need my buddy in the story to be Freddy's buddy!* 


	7. A Conversation

*I'm bored.*

"Tele what, what?" Freddy questioned.

"Telekinesis," Ariel repeated, seating herself at the foot of Elliot's bed. "The ability to move things with the mind." She looked to her son, who was staring at her in wonder, confused. Why hadn't she told me? he thought. "He was born with it, couldn't control it. Not like everyone with it could, but it got worse when he was upset or angry."

"I didn't mean it! They were nearly strangling us!" Elliot pleaded.

"Its okay, honey. No one blames you," she told him with a warm smile. Then she thought it over, and added grimly, "No one in this room, anyway."

"Wha'da you mean?" Freddy asked, genuinely curious. Him and Elliot didn't know what had happened OR what was happening at that very moment. Even though Freddy was awake, talking, and moving before Elliot was, both of them were completely as clueless as the other.

"We all know why Elliot acted out like he did," Jordin began, thumbing him. He sighed, closing his eyes restlessly.

"It was for defense," Ruby chipped in. "If the two idiots didn't try to kill you guys than El wouldn't've had to try to kill THEM and we wouldn't be in the Hell hole in the first place!"

"No need to get so upset, Rube," Jordin told her. "But it IS technically THEIR fault, not yours."

"The principal and vice principal think you're the reason they're under emergency care," Ariel spoke up. "Which is halfway true, but beside the point."

"They're under emergency care?" Freddy asked, a delighted grin on his lips.

"Oh, yeah," Ruby confirmed with an impish smile, causing Freddy to laugh and Elliot to smirk. Serves them right, he thought.

"YES! The supposed freaks of the school take down the biggest douche bags ever created!" Freddy cheered.

"Oh don't YOU feel special, huh?" Elliot said, readjusting his glasses.

"Dude, you have NO idea," Freddy said, Jordin grinning deviously. She snatched his cap off his head, pole-vaulting (- no clue how to spell) herself over his bed and to the other side.

"Sonovabitch, gim'me back my hat!" Freddy demanded, glaring. He threw the covers back, heaving himself out of his bed, carefully as to not injure his neck more. He clambered over to her, his dark gold bangs falling in his eyes and slightly obscuring his vision.

"No!" Jordin said playfully, shoving it on Elliot head with slight difficulty. The brim was down low, and he sat up, trying to look around.

"I can't see," he said flatly, Ruby giggling. Freddy took it off Elliot's head, putting it back on his own backwards.

He growled at Jordin, "My hat. NO ONE touches, my hat. Not you or anybody. EVER."

"Why not? Are you gunna marry it when you turn eighteen?" Ruby joked.

"Oh ha, ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh," Freddy said sarcastically, green eyes rolling.

"Oh ha, ha, that was the oldest line in history," Elliot retaliated with a smug smile.

"Shut up," Freddy said, unamused. This just caused Elliot to laugh.

"Um... excuse me, Elliot's mom?" Ruby spoke up shyly. Ariel looked to her. "D'you know why he has pins in his head?"

"Actually, no," Ariel admitted. "He came home from the park one day when he was seven with them, but he said they didn't hurt. And that he didn't see who did it."

"Its a mystery," Elliot said in a specter- like voice.

"Its a mystery of how amazingly creep-tastic you are," Freddy said in a 'you so lost this argument' tone.

"Look who talking, Crispy," Elliot shot back. making the two girls burst into a fit of insane giggles, Jordin clutching her stomach and Ruby falling to the floor.

Freddy's cheeks turned bright pink, and he clenched his fists, stammering out in embarrassment, "A- am not! I'm just..."

"Fried," Jordin cackled, Ruby howling with laughter. Freddy's blush got hotter.

"Its not funny!" he said loudly, sadness and humiliation in his tone.

"W- we're sorry, Freddy!" Jordin sniggered. She then exploded back into a fit of laughter.

Freddy just crossed his arms, pouting a little. It was then Elliot took notice of the massive amount of clumsily stitched together scratches and scars hardly visible on his scorched skin. Most were deep, and Elliot knew they would never heal; the cuts had never been treated.

Elliot looked to his mother, who was expressionless. "Can Freddy and I have a conversation alone?"

Freddy glanced at him, confused. Ariel smiled. "Of course, sweetie." She got to her feet, and motioned for the girls to follow. Laughter dying out they obliged, and soon Ariel had closed the door to their room.

Elliot looked to Freddy in sympathy from his sitting up position as the burned boy rearranged the ice pack still kept to hi bruised and slowly healing neck, merely making him more confused. "What?" he asked, impatience in his voice.

"Where'd you get the scars?" Elliot questioned firmly, getting straight to the point. Freddy's eyes widened.

"Erm... I haven't the slightest idea what'chur talking' about..." he trailed off nervously, hiding his hands behind his back and trying to make his way over to his bed. Elliot grabbed his bandaged arm, keeping him at bay. He felt the stickiness of the blood beginning to stain his palm.

Elliot stared at it, then up to Freddy, who was wincing in pain, trying to pull Elliot's hand from his injury. No luck, but his grip significantly lessened in fear of hurting Freddy further.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Why should I tell you?" Freddy snapped, wrenching to get free. The scratch dug deeper into his covered skin, blood seeping out. He cried out in pain.

"Because I'm listening," Elliot answered. Freddy glanced at him, and quit struggling.

"Can you let me go?" he asked, and Elliot did as he was told. Freddy carefully ran his fingers over the gauze, gasping in pain and retracting his hand.

"Sorry," Elliot apologized.

"Its not your fault," Freddy said, cracking a weak smile. It was gone as soon as it came. "Its my stepfather's."

"What d'you mean?" Elliot asked, eyes narrowed. Freddy didn't look up, rubbing the bandaging as he stared at his socked feet.

something in Elliot's head finally clicked. "He ABUSES you?" he questioned incredulously. Freddy still didn't look up, nor answer. Elliot looked closer at the scars, seeing some that looked years old, others that looked new and still bled droplets of blood.

"Good God..." he muttered. Freddy breathed out heavily, looking to him.

"I'm used to it," he admitted quietly, shrugging as though nothing was wrong.

"It stills hurts you, though," Elliot commented, knowing full well it was true.

Freddy shifted uncomfortably, and Elliot took that as a cue to bug off. Considering asking anymore on the sore subject would most likely make Freddy feel even more uneasy he said with a slight smile, "I could tell you my idea now."

That caught Freddy's attention immediately, and he brightened up almost right away. "Yes. I'd never be able to wait till Saturday."

*Yes, I did feel the need to put the 'Freddy's stepfather's a dick' thing in here. Elliot's mom kicks ass. But what is El's idea? Why should I tell you unless you review? Really?* 


	8. The Plan and Pain

*Y'know I'm doing this mostly out of boredom, right?*

"It simple enough," Elliot admitted, Freddy hopping up and sitting lotus style at the foot of his bed. Then he thought it over, and added, "To me, anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Freddy asked, starting to get defensive as he cocked a brow.

"I'm merely inquiring that the electronic components might be a bit to extravagant for your status or liking," Elliot answered simply.

Freddy paused. "If that's some smart guy way a sayin' I'm not 'intelligent' enough to use weldin' tools, think again, buddy boy."

Elliot shrugged. "So what's this brilliant plan a yours?" Freddy asked.

"A giant metal catapult," the pinned boy explained. "Shooting them into the lake. We'll lure them into the dip and pull the cord." He stifled a laugh. "They'll be soaked! Only problem is- how're we going to persuade them to the park?"

"Easy- there's a huge party every year the firs' Sunday after school starts," Freddy said. "Everyone goes." He scoffed for the third time, again rubbing his still ice packed neck. "'Course, I don' go anymore. Fuckers dunk me in the lake every single time. Its so gross!" He shivered.

Elliot grinned. "Perfect. We'll both get a laugh."

"Score," Freddy said, smiling much like the other. They high-fived, and began planning how to make 'the weapon' in their payback.

~The Next Day~

Elliot stepped onto the bus that Friday in a deep maroon sweatshirt designed with a brighter red snowboarder on the left side and black jeans that looked as though they went through the war. His hood, as always, was keeping his face hidden.

Sitting next to Freddy again he saw he had his still black- baseball- capped head resting on the cool window glass, eyes closed, quietly singing to a rhythm Elliot had never heard before. He was wearing a baggy blood red and pine green horizontally striped sweater frayed here and there showing part of his burned collarbone and dusty denim jeans with a patch on his left thigh.

Elliot listened a little closer to the lyrics, and he saw he had ear buds in his ears attached to a silver CD player clipped to his belt.

"Pain, without love; pain, I can't get enough; pain, I like it rough; 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

"You're sick, of fellin' numb; you're not, the only one; I'll take, you by the hand; and I'll show you a world that you can understand

"This life, is filled with hurt; when happiness, doesn't work; trust me, and take my hand; when the lights go out, you'll understand

"Pain, without love; pain, I can't get enough; pain, I like it rough; 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

"Anger, and agony; are better, than misery; trust me, I have a plan; when the lights go out, you'll understand

"Pain, without love; pain, I can't get enough; pain, I like it rough; 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

"Pain, without love; pain, I can't get enough; pain, I like it rough; 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing; rather feel pain

"I know, I know, I know, I know, I know that your wounded; You know, you know, you know, you know that I'm here to save you

"You know, you know, you know, you know that I'll wait here for you; I know, I know, I know, I know that you'll thank me later

"Pain, without love; pain, I can't get enough; pain, I like it rough; 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

"Pain, without love; pain, I can't get enough; pain, I like it rough; 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all; rather feel pain"

When it finished Freddy opened his eyes half- liddedly, lifting his head and rubbing it tiredly. He glanced Elliot's way, just noticing he was there, and said in a drowsy, close to yawning voice, "Hey."

"Tired?" Elliot asked knowingly. Freddy just nodded, putting his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees, eyes closed again.

"Very," he mumbled. "I couldn't get to sleep till one, and I had to get up for this shit hole school at six." He groaned in self pity. "My life sucks."

"Was the music and singing supposed to help you stay awake?" Elliot said curiously, and Freddy's eyes snapped open. He looked to the fourteen year old next to him, sitting upright and snatching the device from his belt, turning it off and wrapping the ear buds around it. After that he picked his bag up from the floor, shoving it in the front pocket.

Elliot sighed in annoyance, rolling his violet eyes behind the glass of his spectacles. "Oh come ON, Freddy. You don't honestly believe I'd purposely taunt you, do you? That, quite frankly, is preposterous."

"Your use of words I never knew existed makes me uncomfortable," Freddy admitted bluntly.

"I have an exceeding vocabulary, deal with it," Elliot told him flatly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What if I don' feel like it?"

"Then grab a dictionary and start reading."

"I don't study."

"I didn't say study; I said read the dictionary and memorize every last word in it."

Freddy looked downright confused. "Why the Hell would I do that?"

"You're digressing," Elliot said.

"And that means... ?"

"Away from the topic. Were you singing to keep from falling asleep?"

Freddy sheepishly rubbed the back of his still bruised neck. "Uh... well, yeah. Sorta, I guess."

"There are no guesses in reality, Freddy."

"You're talkin' like Dr. Phil, El."

He sighed impatiently. "You're digressing again."

"Sorry," Freddy apologized with a slight smile. "I tend to do that." He rubbed his injured arm cautiously. "Yeah, I listen to music when I'm depressed and stuff. Helps calm my nerves."

Elliot nodded, and shot him a smug smile. "See, now was that so hard?"

"Dude, I swear, your gunna be a counselor when you get old enough," Freddy said with a bracey smile, just succeeding in having Elliot chuckle.

"Should I take that as a compliment or insult?"

"Both." That earned him a soft punch on the chest, courtesy of Elliot. Freddy just snickered.

*The song Freddy's singin' is 'Pain' by Three Days Grace. It doesn't belong to me.*


	9. They Hated Him

*Meh.*

"I have a question," Freddy said abruptedly, directing it at the hooded boy next to his desk in homeroom. Elliot looked up from his constant doodles and drawings to the other, the amused smirk on his lips unseen.

"why do I find that unbearably likely?" he questioned, Freddy feigning shock and bringing a hand to his heart to emphasize it.

"Y'know, that hurts a little," he said, pretending to be serious and failing miserably. He had a grin escape him, and he covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a laugh. "No, I mean; should we ask if Jordin an' Ruby wanna help? More people get it dome quicker, which means lake sludge quicker, which means awesomeness quicker.

Elliot paused. "You thought this over, haven't you?"

"Maybe..." Freddy trailed off, looking to the ceiling.

"Well, I wasn't going to," Elliot admitted. "The barbaric Neanderthals passing off as eighth grade students were technically bothering US. Then they entered the picture, and everyone started taunting them, too. Its really our problem."

"Actually uh..." Freddy spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Its sorta my problem."

Elliot cocked an eyebrow, silently questioning what he meant. Freddy sighed. "I was the, who you called 'barbaric Neanderthals passing off as eighth grade students', punching bag. Ta add to what'cha found out about me yesterday, they beat me up CONSTANTLY. Everyone in this class, or the grade in general, has called me a freak AT LEAST once." He groaned in self- pity. "Sometimes, I wish I'd die."

"Don't say that!" Elliot hissed at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Have I ever called you a freak?"

"No..." Freddy murmured. Then he started retaliating. "But that doesn't count."

"Why not? Because I'M a freak, too? Because I have nails stuck in my head? Because I can move things without touching them?" Elliot snapped, still low enough so that only Freddy could hear. He was glaring intensely.

"No!" Freddy replied, stunned. A sharp crack ran through his wooden desk, tiny ones sprouting like veins and roots.

"Then why?" Elliot asked through gritted teeth.

"Because you were the first and only person I've ever met that didn't care what I looked like," Freddy said flatly. That significantly calmed Elliot down. As soon as it had occurred the crack healed, sealing over as if nothing had happened. Freddy stared at it, running his fingers over where it had been.

He glanced at Elliot, who had silently, almost shamefully gone back to illustrating. "Can you do that whenever you want?" he asked in pure curiosity.

Elliot's eyes flickered to him, then back to his paper. "Not... really," he sighed.

"But you fixed it."

"Yeah, so?"

"Were you pissed off when you fixed it?"

"No-"

"Then how'd you do it?"

"I don't know, okay?"

Freddy was about to comment when the bell rang, and Wilma stood, announcing, "Cycle." The students jumped from their seats, racing haphazardly out the door into the hallways. Freddy, Elliot, Jordin, and Ruby had Art that day, considering they were supposed to have Computers Thursday, but spent it in the hospital instead.

~In the Classroom~

"Okay class," Mr. Ryaxx said, sitting on his desk, which was cluttered with jumbled piles of papers and clusters of pencils and armies of erasers at the front of the room. "Today, we're going to be learning about graffiti."

Harley raised her hand. "Isn't that the big letters spray painted on walls and stuff?"

"Well, that's what people NOW think of it as, but not exactly," Mr. Ryaxx answered. "Graffiti goes back thousands of years."

After the five minute lecture about graffiti he handed out paper and the students began their work. Most were writing their names or doing multiple letters. Elliot was pondering on what to do.

Freddy tapped his shoulder. "I have an idea."

Elliot shot him a smirk. "Is it a good idea?" he mocked.

"Very funny," Freddy said sarcastically, eyes rolling.

"I know; I'm hilarious," Elliot agreed.

"Mmhmm," Freddy mumbled. "We could use 'redrum'?"

"What?"

"Redrum. Its murder backwards."

"Really?" Freddy nodded. "I did not now that."

The burned boy grinned. "Guess I'm smarter then you, huh?"

"Oh, yes." Elliot rolled his eyes. "The fact you could ever possibly be on a higher intellectual level than me is fathomabley unlikely, and extremely implausible."

Freddy blanked. "You enjoy killing my fun, don't you?"

"Maybe..."

"You should draw murder."

Elliot shrugged. "I could go with that."

"We could put blood an' guts an' knives-" Freddy began, clapping in evil delight.

"And hook chains and chainsaws," Elliot added with a slight grin.

"I'm likin' your style," Freddy told him.

"I can't help it if I'm a little strange," Elliot said, the sadness barely evident in his tone.

"You're not strange!" A feminine voice said behind the two of them, catching their attention. Elliot turned while Freddy threw his head over the head of his chair, spotting Jordin and Ruby upside-down.

"'Sup, chickitas?" he asked in a laid- back tone.

Ruby shrugged, sitting in the empty chair next to Elliot. "Not much. You?"

"Other then the fact we were in the hospital yesterday, our lives have been terribly uneventful," the pinned boy explained.

Freddy sighed as Jordin took the seat across from him, placing her two notebooks on the table. "My life's so fucking boring, I swear; one a these days its gunna drive me insane!"

"Too late for that, Krueger!" a male voice commented from behind at the other side of the room. Most of the classroom boomed into a fit of snickers and giggles. Freddy scowled and tightly crossed his arms, trying to sink away into his chair. A sharpened pencil was thrown at his head, hitting where it was intended point- first.

The burned fourteen year old grunted in pain, rubbing the spot attacked. "Ow!" The entire other side of the room was in hysterics, and Mr. Ryaxx (unfortunately) wasn't inside.

The pencil fell to the tile floor, clanking at the impact and breaking the graphite point. While Ruby and Jordin cursed out the others as loud as they could without anyone outside the room hearing Elliot leaned down, picking up the assault weapon as Freddy growled harsh insults under his breath.

Elliot shot a glare behind him, and pegged the pencil right back, hitting Andrew in the forehead, taking him by complete surprise. He yelped, pushing his chair in case another wooden utensil was thrown, bringing his arms up into a ninja stance for defense.

He used so much momentum he incidentally fell back, the chair tipping, causing him to make a dull thud on the floor. He looked dizzy and disorientated, eyes crossed as his head spun.

Jordin and Ruby burst into an onslaught of laughter, nearly falling out their chairs themselves. Freddy didn't turn to look but grinned a bracey grin while beginning to work on his project, hearing simultaneous gasps echo throughout the room.

Most of the other students, "Ooh!" ed in a 'you just got told' tone. Kristian shot Elliot a murderous death glare, to which he responded by saying calmly, "You didn't HONESTLY believe ONE of us would throw it back, did you?"

"You FREAK! You dirty FREAK!" Caroline shrieked, being Andrew's girlfriend.

"He's not a freak, you fucking whore!" Freddy retorted venomously, jumping to his feet and spinning around to face the others with a vicious glare so fast no one had seen it.

"For once your right, Krueger," Kristian admitted. Freddy knew what was coming next, and narrowed his eyes, the pupils now mere slits due to his obscene anger.

"YOU are!"

They laughed for the umpteenth time, Andrew smirking in smugness. Elliot faintly saw what looked to be Freddy's eyes glowing a fierce neon green, unnaturally sharp teeth gritting. He looked close to an outburst, or a breakdown.

That's when the 'ending cycle' bell rang, and all the 'populars' got up, still carrying on in amusement. Some threw their heads over their shoulders, smirking at Freddy and mouthing the words 'freak' and 'loser', knowing he had lost yet again.

They hated him, despised him even. Just because he was different.

Freddy shouted in frustration, glaring burning holes at the ceiling. He'd get them, eventually, but he didn't know if he could make it until Sunday night. For him, revenge didn't have patience.

*Augh, Goddammit, I'm so bored. Review and make me happy.*


	10. It's Going to Sting

*I feel really bad about this chapter. I mean, I'm not gunna tell you right here in the author's comments what happens or anything, but I feel REALLY bad. Poor Freddy.*

The rest of the day all the way to lunch passed quickly, almost in a blur. No one really bothered Freddy or Elliot much until after lunch ended. Then catastrophe struck, in the hall just before History.

Elliot was waiting in front of the classroom for Freddy, books loosely held at his side. He was staring off into space, thinking. That's when a loud, shrill scream bounced off the walls, ringing in his ears. He snapped his head up, sighting the disturbance and dropping his books.

Freddy was pushed up against the lockers a few down from the classroom, breathing heavily and grimacing in utmost pain. Andrew was keeping him held against the metal, twisting his now unbandaged bicep so hard it was beginning to bleed profusely again, spreading throughout his sweater's sleeve and soaking it. Andrew didn't care in the least, Lesley, Vicky, Kristian, and Caroline behind him. Each had a sickly smug grin on their lips.

"You bitch," Andrew hissed in Freddy's ear. He didn't dare move, his books cascaded on the floor, scattered about. "Think you'll get away wit makin' ME look like an idiot? Try it and I'll kick your scrawny, bastard ass so hard you won't be able to sit for the rest a your pathetic life- which'll probably end soon. Get it?"

Freddy gulped and clenched his eyes shut, nodding rapidly with his cheek pressed against the metal locker. Andrew pulled him away, spinning him around and punching him straight on the side of the face.

Freddy sputtered, spitting up blood and cringing. Andrew forcibly threw him to the marble floor, Freddy landing hard on his injured arm. He screamed again, rolling over and clutching it in a vain attempt for the pain to subside. If anything it increased, and soon afterward it went numb.

Andrew kicked him as hard as he could in the abdomen, causing Freddy to cough and gasp, trying to regain his dignity and his breath.

The girls exploded into a full blown laughing fit, Kristian smirking. With that Lesley and Kristian made their way over to Elliot, who's mouth was slightly agape, eyes wide, too shocked to move. Lesley scowled in utmost hatred, literally shoving him out of the way and swaggering inside, Kristian hot on her heels. Nearly falling down he easily regained his balance, quickly getting over his surprise and rushing over to Freddy, who was still on the ground, groaning in pain and for help.

He fell to his knees beside him, shaking his unscathed arm. Freddy looked to his friend, ever so slightly hyperventilating. He winced, a faint grin playing the corners of his lips as he weakly said in almost a whisper, "Payback's a bitch, ain't it, El?"

"You didn't even do anything; it was my fault," Elliot said shamefully.

"Don' worry about it," Freddy told him hoarsely. "Happens all the time."

Elliot looked to his bleeding arm in worry. "That needs immediate treatment, Freddy."

"Then drag this poor soul to the nurse," Freddy said dramatically.

"Drag? No. Nurse? Of course," Elliot said, putting an arm underneath his shoulders and slowly bringing themselves to their feet. Freddy was balancing about half his weight on Elliot, who either didn't notice or didn't care.

When they got to the nurse's office, said nurse was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit..." Freddy whined, Elliot leading him over to one of the beds and laying him down. As carefully and non- pain inducing as possible he rolled up the sleeve of his sweater to reveal the onslaught of blood smeared on his charred skin.

Freddy tightly shut his eyes, growling in pain and opening them again. He glared at the ceiling, reaching his right hand to touch his now bruised and bloody lip. He sighed. "I'm a frickin' fist magnet."

"Do you always comment on your physical health?" Elliot questioned, searching on the counter and in the drawers and cupboards for medical alcohol, cotton swabs, and fresh bandages.

"Eh." Freddy shrugged in the least painful way. "Ta tell you the truth, not really. I've never had anyone to talk to it about, or talk to in general. 'Sides, my life's a boring ditch of crap. What do I have to talk about?"

"You're talking NOW, are you not?" Elliot responded, having found the equipment and dabbing a ball of cotton with the alcohol.

"Yeah, but that's 'cause you asked me something," Freddy agreed flatly.

"Ah." Elliot smiled to himself. "Actually, it was YOU who encouraged me to do so."

Freddy was silenced for a moment as the pinned boy walked over to him, setting the roll of gauze beside the other. "You destroy my pride, you know," he said, trying to sound upsettened (- not a real word). It ended badly.

"That's my job," Elliot said, shooting him an amused smirk. "This is going to sting."

"Don't doctors usually say 'a little' after that?"

"Yes, but I'm honest, and would never lie to you."

"So doctors ARE lying?"

"Mmhmm."

A pause. "Oh, that make me feel SO trustworthy with the hospital now."

"Doesn't it, though?" As gently as possible Elliot cleaned the blood from the wound, Freddy squeezing his eyes shut with a sharp intake of breath.

"Aw, damn!" he exclaimed.

"Told you," Elliot said bluntly. He threw the cotton into the nearby trashcan and picked up the gauze, unraveling it to a suitable extent and ripping it off with the clip. He took Freddy's wrist, bringing his whole arm into the air and set the first end underneath Freddy's injury, bandaging his arm thickly. Freddy flinched a few times, but remained quiet.

Soon the deed was done, and as in the hospital it looked good as new. Freddy opened his eyes, glancing at the covered wound and then at Elliot, who was wrapping the gauze back up. "Where the Hell'd you learn how to do that?"

Elliot merely shrugged, moving back over to the counter whre the other supplies were. "My mom."

"Wha'does she work as?" Freddy asked, simply curious. "A doctor chick or sumthin'?"

Elliot shook his head, putting the things back where he had found them. "No, she's a lawyer."

"Sweet." Freddy grinned. "Don't lawyers make like, a ton a money?"

"If you're implying we're wealthy, you're horribly mistaken," Elliot said, keeping his back turned.

"I'm just sayin', if your mom's a hotshot, why the fuck would you move to Springwood? Its the biggest shit hole on the planet."

"Though that's true, we're not staying here forever."

"Huh?"

"We're not staying here forever. My mom has a few cases in Ohio throughout the year, and she couldn't keep traveling halfway across the country to get to them and leave me home alone for weeks on end. So we had to rent a house here."

"So... you're only staying a year?" Freddy questioned, a hint of sadness and rising anger in his tone.

Slowly, Elliot nodded. "We're leaving at the end of July," he said quietly.

"Dammit, El!" Freddy said, eyes narrowing. "Coulda told me earlier!"

"And what difference would it have made? I'd still be leaving, same time, same place. No one can change that."

"Buy the fucking house."

"That's my mom's decision, Freddy, not mine."

"Then tell your mom to buy the fucking house."

"No! What are you, crazy?"

The burned boy kept quiet to the other's outburst, and the conversation came to an abrupt end, both falling silent.

*Told you. I had a hard time writing the scene with Freddy gettin' the shit beat outta him. Poor guy. But here come Super Elliot to save the day! Again! Yay! And by their Nurse's Office Conversation, you can see where the story's goin'. Sorry, but yeah, its gunna be a sad ending... for the most part. I love teasing you guys. Review please!*


	11. Favorite Songs

*And my life is now unofficialy incomplete. I'm sad.*

Elliot went over to the small refridgerator holding the ice packs as a brunette girl limped inside, looking around and collapsing into the nearest chair, letting out a quiet yet heavy breath. She was massaging her right knee, which looked slightly bruised and swollen.

She looked to Freddy, who had his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. she fell for it, and turned her attention to Elliot, who was rumaging around the inside of the fridge for a cold enough ice pack. "D'you know where the nurse is?" she asked politely.

Elliot nearly jumped out of his skin in suprise due to the girl's voice, having not known anyone had entered. He whipped around, sighting her seated next to Freddy's bed. The burnt boy choked, grinning in amusement while chortling softly, eyes still closed. Elliot shot him a glare, then looking back to the girl, shaking his head.

"Sorry; she wasn't in here when we arrived," he told her, turning back to the fridge and picking up the first two packs he saw, closing the door with a dull snap. He tossed one to Freddy and the other to the girl, Freddy setting it on his lip and hissing as the girl put her's on her knee, which seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"Damn coldness," he mumbled.

~Later- somewhat~

"Where WERE you two?" Jordin snapped at the duo as she dragged Ruby over to them by Freddy's locker. Jordin looked livid, while Ruby wrenched her arm free of her friend's hold, rubbing the reddened skin gingerly.

"The nurse's office," Elliot answered simply with a curt shrug.

Jordin's anger dissolved instantly, though was replaced with obvious confusion. "The nurse's office? Why were you there?"

"Yeah," Ruby spoke up. "God forbid the reason you left 'er high an' dry in History fer sumthin' retarded."

"Blood," Freddy said sullenly, pointing to his still bandaged but now clothed bicep and lip, which looked rather healed.

"Oh," the two girls said in usion. "So, which one was it?" the redhead asked, eyebrows furrowing in upcoming rage as a scowl fixed her features. "Slutty, sluttier, or sluttiest?"

"Dickface Andrew," Freddy grumbled, closing the door to his locker and putting his lock on it, bookbag slung over his good shoulder.

"I knew it!" Jordin damn near shrieked. Of course, the hallways were so crowded and loud no one really payed any mind. "Told you! TOLD, YOU! Oh, but NO; you didn't BELIEVE me! God, Freddy, sometimes your stupider than a ditzy blondo!"

Elliot blanked. But, Freddy IS blonde... he thought.

"Could you just shutup about it, huh?" Freddy asked almost pleadingly. "Really, you've been bugging me with the whole 'Andrew's gunna kick yer ass' shit ALL FUCKING DAY."

Jordin crossed her arms, almost triumphantly. "Told you."

Ruby rolled her eyes and took her friend's wrist, leading her off around the corner while apologizing to the boys, "Sorry, she gets like that." With that they vanished out of sight.

Freddy sighed. "I will never, in the history of EVER, trust any chicks ever again."

Elliot chuckled at his pledge. "That's a pretty strong commitment to make when you're fourteen, you know."

Freddy nodded, beginning to walk off towatd the front doors with Elliot close behind. "True, but I don't exactly give a damn right now, do I?"

"No, I suppose not," Elliot agreed. Then a thought popped into his head. "Hey, would you be able to come over tonight?"

"Erm... I really don't know." He sounded extremely cautious. "Stepdad doesn't want me out late ta keep from tellin' anyone witout him knowin' an' gettin' thrown in the big house."

"Please?" Elliot complained in a somewhat begging voice.

Freddy took a moment to consider and think. "Alright, sure; why the fuck not?" Elliot smiled, cheering in his head. "But YOU hafta come wit me ta tell 'im where I'm goin'."

"If its such a big fuss why not just ask him to sleepover?"

"... sleepover?"

"Yeah, why?"

"... you want ME, to go over YOUR house, and then spend the night?"

"Yes... actually I don't believe it would be a problem if you stayed until Sunday."

"Donchu need yer parents' permission?"

"My mom wouldn't mind. Besides, she's over in Cleveland for a case until Tuesday."

"What aboutchur dad?"

That made Elliot pause; his father. He mentally screamed at himself for his idiocy. I really shouldn't tell him, he thought. But... he told me about his stepfather. Then again I sort of pried it out of him.

Making up his mind he quietly said, "He's um... kind of... dead." Elliot had barely said the last word, less then a whisper, hoping Freddy hadn't heard and would just leave it be, change to another subject.

Of course, cartoony logic prevailed again. "Sorry, man," Freddy apologized for his intrusion of personal space.

Elliot sighed. "Its okay, don't worry about it." Trying to cheer himself back up he said, "So you need me to come with you to tell your stepfather where you're going for the weekend?" Freddy nodded, slightly scared of what the outcome might be. He thought of a lot of twisted, yet incredibley reasonable, could- happen instances. He shivered; damn that man.

~AT 1428~

"Goin' over YER 'ouse fer da ness tree days?" the drunk slurred, pointing a finger at Elliot, who stood protectively in front of Freddy. The fourteen year old had all he needed packed in his backpack, but looked slightly afraid, clinging onto Elliot's arm as though his life depended on it.

"Yes, sir," Elliot said clearly, trying desperately not to gag on the amount of alchohol he could smell tainting the man's breath. He knew full well why Freddy hated him so much now; the man was a drunk bastard and lived in a disgusting house.

He smirked, close to rotted, yellow teeth showing. They went greatly with the pale, waxy skin, greasy, unkept hair, and beady, sunken- in, beatle- like eyes. "Good!" he exclaimed, flipping Elliot off. "'Fit keeps dat lil' shit outta 'ere fer a while, sure! Why da fuck not?"

Elliot nodded swiftly, lyingly agreeing with him as Freddy tugged on his sleeve to get him to leave a quickly as possible. The haggard spoke up once more just as they were to walk out the door, in an exceedingly amused tone. "'Dose hickies're showin', y'know. Best cover 'em up den wear dat ol' rag of a shirt." He snickered like a child that had just witnessed someone throw a pie on another.

Elliot blushed furiously, his cheeks staining a bright crimson in the shadows where nobody could see. "Alrighty then, heh," Freddy chuckled nervously, face burning pink as he lead Elliot off through the door, closing it behind them with a sharp snap as they emerged onto the wooden porch.

"PLEASE tell me he didn't just say what I though he just said!" Elliot pleaded with the other, face still heated in crude embarrassment.

"He's a perv, El," Freddy hissed quietly, so that if his stepfather was to have been eavesdropping he wouldn't have heard. "All he thinks about're drugs, drinking, and sex. That's it."

Elliot groaned, putting his face in his hands. "I now officially hate more people than humanly possible," his muffled statement came out.

Freddy reassuringly pat his shoulder. "That's how I feel everyday," he said. "C'mon; the longer we stand here the longer my bastard of a gaurdian has ta take back what he privelaged."

Elliot nodded, taking his head out of his hands and walking down the stairs onto the sidewalk, leading his friend to 1506.

"I have a question," Freddy began, catching up and walking side-by-side with him.

"I might have an answer," Elliot said.

"No, you WILL have an answer," Freddy told him.

"An why is that?"

"Because I said so."

"Unless you are someone's parent you cannot tell them what to do."

"Too bad." Elliot rolled his eyes. "What's your favorite song?"

"Um... I don't actually really listen to music much," the pinned boy admitted after thought. "Whenever I start drawing in my room I usually just deal with the silence."

"Huh. Y'know, yer da firs' person I've ever met who's said that."

"I thought I was the first person you ever talked to in general."

"You are, but this one time in fifth grade I think we had this huge servey thing about favorite types a music an' stuff. No one voted 'none'."

"Well, I'm one-of-a-kind."

"You ain't da only one, ya know."

"You're NOT. And I know that. But on honest terms, do you know anyone else that had nails pounded into their skull and lived to tell the tale?"

"No, but do YOU know anyone that is burned all over their body?"

"No, but that's what make us normal."

"Oh, yeah, like I'm anywhere near normal."

"That's the point."

"What's the point?"

"Exactly."

Freddy paused. "Alright, now I'm confused."

"Life is confusing."

"No, YOU are."

"I take much credit."

"Can you just answer the damn question?"

"I can, but that doesn't neccassarily mean I will."

Freddy sighed impatiently. "Please?" he asked as politely as possible, trying not to gag on how fake he sounded.

Elliot started thinking again. "I supposed 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park." He turned to Freddy. "You?"

Freddy didn't even need to think about it, and responded immediatly, "Either 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace or 'Born For This' By Paramore."

Elliot opened his mouth to comment, but Freddy sharply cut him off. "And if you're gunna say that Paramore got a chick fer a singer a dudes shouldn't be listenin' to 'em, too fucking bad."

Elliot smiled lightly, saying, "Fine."

*MEH, LONG CHAPTERNESS, URG. I got the 'I might have an answer' thing from my mom. Whenever I say 'I have a question' she says that. She jus' wanted you guys ta know. And that's right- Freddy listens ta Paramore. :D Whee. I asked all my friends, hey; d'you think Freddy Krueger would listen ta Paramore when he was little? They all said yeah. And the hickie thing, haha, I couldn't help it if I just now notcied Fred's bruises were on his neck and clearly visable with that amazing sweater of amazingness. Yeah. Review.* 


End file.
